Heartness Monster
Heartness Monster is the fourth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis A lake monster is scaring all the swimmers out of Lake Heart. Carter Greene wants to search the lake because he's convinced the explorers' treasure is there and doesn't want anyone to see him find it. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are at Heartlake lake, as Stephanie is holding a swim class. They decided to make a day out of it. However, they are met by frightened swimmers, who are shouting that there is a monster in the lake. Mia tries to tell them that the Heartness monster isn't real, and that it was just an old turtle, but they just run away. The girls are puzzled and wonder what it could be. As Andrea is rather scared of the lake (the result of an incident that happened there when they were children), she counts this weird event as another reason to stay out of it. She tries to leave, but Mia and Olivia don't let her. Just then, an AlvahCorp van arrives, and the girls hide behind a bush. AlvahCorp employees wrap tape around the lake, as well as a CCTV camera, to deny access to it. The girls wonder why, and decide to use Zobo's sonar detection system to locate the monster. Olivia notices that the monster is behind Zobo, and the sonar detection system gets disabled. She warns Zobo, but Zobo gets attacked by the monster. Desperate, Olivia dives in to rescue Zobo, and quickly escapes with him as she sees the monster is fast behind her. Stephanie is determined to stop the monster, and breaks it. She rlands back on the ground, but the adrenaline wears off, and she realises her leg really hurts. She does CPR on Zobo, and gets him and Rumble conscious again. The girls are at the Friendship House, and are looking at pictures of the monster. Olivia notices a USB port on it, and realises that it's a robot. She suggests that they use her megamagnet device to get the robot. Dr Alvah gives a job to Ricky and Joey-they must activate the robot again, as Stephanie deactivated it. The girls arrive back at the lake, with the megamagnet, and quickly start preparing to activate it. Ricky and Joey are there, and the girls notice them-suspicious of what they are doing. They are bringing the robot shark in to activate it. The megamagnet activates, and starts pulling up all the metal in the water and all around-including the robot shark. However, the megamagnet breaks, and the robot shark gets down on land. Since Ricky and Joey pressed the button to activate it, it quickly activates, and is right behind Olivia. The shark starts after the girls and they start running from it. They go up in a tree. Andrea, who is not with the girls, catches the attention of the shark, and as it's chasing her, she has no choice but to jump in the lake. The shark goes after her, and she gets on top of it-in the water! She travels with it, and then it jumps. The girls are by now on the bank, watching, and Andrea pushes the activation button to deactivate it. The robot crashes down on the ground, and the girls hug Andrea, happy that they're all safe. The girls notice all the metal on the ground-and Mia's happy that they got all the metal out of the lake. The robot shark is now a decoration in Hazel's playground. Stephanie is teaching a swim class at the lake, now that the monster is safely out of the way. The girls are also swimming. Andrea is relaxing in a float and Mia dives under and flashes a red light. Andrea is scared that the lake monster is real, and the episode ends with Andrea swimming away and the girls laughing at Mia's fun prank. Fun Facts * The girls have been friends since they were children, as shown by the photos of their first swimming lesson. * This episode reveals Olivia doesn't always need her glasses to see, as she takes them off to dive into the lake while rescuing Zobo and doesn't appear to have any visual difficulties despite removing them. * The LEGO Friends universe has its own version of the Loch Ness Monster: The Heartness Monster. * This episode has Emma and Mia make a callback to The Lake Monster when they talk about the alligator snapping turtle and how the animal is not a real monster. ** Emma still insists the turtle waved goodbye. * The megamagnet pulls several old coins from the lake along with all the metal debris, Emma is quick to notice that they're from the era of the explorers. Quotes Mia: The Heartness Monster isn't real! It's just an old turtle! Emma: Who waved, remember? Mia: The waving is up for debate, but he was cute. Gallery 01MiaNotSubtleHM.png|Mia a little annoyed by Stephanie’s constant reminders. 04StephanieSoMuchPressure02HM.png|Emma capturing Stephanie’s nervous stress breakdown on video. 05MiaStoryHM.png|Mia wanting Andrea to tell everyone why she’s hydrophobic (because the story is so funny!) 06AndreaBlankHM.png|Andrea mental shutdown. 07SwimmingPhoto01HM.png|The girls’ first swimming lesson. 08SwimmingPhoto02HM.png|Emma looking back to see Andrea jumping out of the water, 10InflatorribleSharkHM.png|because she was scared by an inflatable shark toy. 11StephanieBigTurnoutHM.png|Stephanie is confident she will have lots of students on her first day as a swimming instructor, 12NoTurnoutHM.png|but nobody came for the lessons. 13RunningScreamingHM.png|The girls are confused why everyone is panicking, running and screaming. 14MiaCalm01HM.png|Mia trying to tell everyone there is no monster and to calm down. 18AndreaCaught02HM.png|Andrea trying to run away too, but can’t, not with Mia and Olivia holding her in a double armlock. 20ZoboSearchingUnderwaterHM.png|Zobo searching Heart Lake for anything unusual. 23OliviaReadyToDiveHM.png|Olivia about to dive underwater to rescue Zobo. 24OliviaUWhugZobo01HM.png|Olivia hugging Zobo underwater, and there’s something else down there….. 27OliviaSeesRSHM.png|Olivia looks up to see the something else about to attack! 29StephanieReadyToFightHM.png|Stephanie ready to fight the Roboshark. 31RobosharkSmashingHM.png|Stephanie breaking the Roboshark up is somewhere behind all these stars. 32RobosharkBroken.png|The Roboshark is broken. 34StephanieSmugBeatdownRSHM.png|Stephanie is smuggy that she beat the Roboshark up and broke it, 35StephanieOwHM.png|until the adrenaline wears off and she realises it hurts a lot! 38StephanieCatchRumble02HM.png|Stephanie holding Rumble. 39MiaHoldStephanieHM.png|Mia holding Stephanie up because her leg is injured. 40MAholdStephanieHM.png|Andrea helping Mia carry Stephanie. 45MiaMHDriving02HM.png|Mia driving the Mission Vehicle. 46DrAlvahSurprisedHM.png|Dr Alvah just saw Olivia’s megamagnet device. 49MegamagnetPrep02HM.png|The girls are preparing the megamagnet for activation. 51RickyJoeySeenHM.png|Ricky and Joey just realised the girls are watching them pull the Roboshark out of the lake. 52RickyJoeyStillHM.png|Ricky and Joey thinking if they don’t move, the girls won’t notice they were doing something very suspicious. 53SherlockBarkingHM.png|Nobody told Sherlock to stop moving, he’s jumping and barking. 54EmmaWavingHM.png|Emma waving at Ricky and Joey, because she's just that friendly. 55EmmaSherlockDistracted01HM.png|Emma not noticing the villainous activity because she thinks Sherlock is cute in a wetsuit. 57MegamagnetActivationHM.png|Ricky and Joey watching the megamagnet activate. 59RobosharkFlyAwayHM.png|Ricky, Joey and Sherlock trying to stop the Roboshark flying away. 60StephanieLegInjuredAgainHM.png|Stephanie is having a bad day for leg injuries, she stepped in a bucket and made it worse. 63SurprisedOlivia02HM.png|Olivia just realised the Roboshark is behind her and it’s just reactivated! 68TreeRobosharkHM.png|Chased up a tree by a Roboshark, this is what the girls’ weirdest day is like. 69AndreaWaterRobosharkHM.png|Andrea has to dive into the water to get away from the Roboshark on land, the day is getting weirder. 70RobosharkJumpingHM.png|Andrea riding the jumping Roboshark, the weird day is not over yet. 71VerySurprisedGirlsHM.png| 72GroupHugForAndreaHM.png|Group hug for Andrea. 73MiaHappyStephanieConcernedHM.png|Mia had the bestest fun day ever and Stephanie is a little worried about that….. 74RobosharkSculptureHM.png|The broken Roboshark is now a decoration in Hazel’s playground. 75DrAlvahMortifiedHM.png|Dr Alvah is horrified they turned her Roboshark into a sculpture! 76MiaTeasingAndreaHM.png|Mia teasing Andrea into getting in the lake. 77AndreaLakeRelaxingHM.png|Andrea relaxing in the lake. 78MiaPrankScaredAndreaHM.png|Mia after prankscaring Andrea out of the lake. Full Episode Video Heartness Monster - Season 2, Episode 4 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)